Escape
by worst-intention
Summary: Alexandra Wyatt has many secrets hidden in her past, and she wants to keep it that way. But when she becomes friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, will the secrets come out? And what will happen when she meets a certain blonde slytherin?


ESCAPE

Disclaimer: Only Alexandra Wyatt, and her family/friends, belongs to me. Everything else, unfortunately, belongs to J.K Rowling.

"Speech" 'others thoughts' **Alex's thoughts** Draco's thoughtsX dreams X _flashbacks._

Chapter one 

"GET OUT!" a shrill voice demanded. Suddenly, light flooded the sidewalk as a door opened and a shadow stumbled out.

"NEVER COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME? I SWEAR TO GOD I 'LL KILL YOU!"

The voice screamed again, to the limp form lying on the sidewalk.

"Yeah yeah." The body muttered picking itself up from the ground and staring at the person who was standing in the doorway.

"Give me my bloody belongings and I won't come back. Should I go get them?"

"NO! STAY THERE!"

The body laughed and waited until she heard thumps coming from inside the house. A few seconds later, two trunks and a cage with an owl came rushing through the upstairs window. The body quickly moved and a few centimetres and the trunks and cage fell into a neat pile at the end of the driveway. The window slammed shut, and a few seconds later, so did the front door.

"Night bus." The words were whispered softly, and all of a sudden, a bus appeared from nowhere.

"Where to love?" a man with pimples covering his face and neck asked.

"Leaky cauldron." She answered and got on the bus, leaving the man to haul her belongings onto the bus.

Alexandra Wyatt stepped off the bus with her luggage, into the dim light that radiated from the leaky cauldron, a pub in South London (A/N, I'm not quite sure where the Leaky Cauldron is...any help would be appreciated.) The main difference that separated this pub from all the rest in London was the fact that it was a pub for witched and wizards. Muggles, aka non-magic people. Alex pulled her trunks into the dimly lit entrance of the pub/hotel and looked around. Witched and Wizards were sitting around and drinking and laughing. Alex sighed as she saw all the happy faces around her and made her way over to the bar.

"Hi I was wondering if I could rent a room here?" She asked a short balding man.

"Yes you can young lady, may as I inquire as to your name?" The man replied, his hands already grabbing at the registry book.

"Alexandra Wyatt."

"Alright Miss Wyatt, it will cost you 8 galleons to stay here tonight." The man said, furiously writing her name down.

Alex fumbled around in her purse and pulled out a handful of gold coins. The man smiled at her as he grabbed the coins and stuffed them into his front pocket.

"Osric will show you to your room. Have a pleasant stay here miss." And with that the man turned to another customer.

Alex gave her bags to the man named Osric, a stooping man who had a scar that covered half his face. He didn't say anything as he opened the door to her room, and he left just as quietly. Alex looked around her room and made her way to the bed and sat down. She tried to go to sleep for a while, but images of her mother screaming and a body being flung across the room kept entering her mind. She finally gave up hope of getting any sleep that night, so she decided to make her way downstairs to the pub, and she if she could get something to eat and drink. As Alex made her way down the rickety stairs, a ginger cat raced past her, almost knocking her over.

**CHRIST**, **Hate to keep your cat under control**. She followed the cat into the dining area, and saw it curled up in a girls lap, purring contentedly.

"Your bloody cat tried to kill me!" she growled to the brown, bushy haired girl.

"I seriously doubt it. She didn't try to kill you, you probably just got in his way." The girl replied condescendingly

Alex took a deep and willed herself to be calm. She knew what happened when she got upset, and she didn't want to repeat that again.

"Keep your cat away from me." Alex hissed. "Or I'll rip out its eyes."

The girl let out a huge gasp and looked at Alex in fear. Alex paid no attention to her as she made her way to the pub counter.

"What was that all about?" Ron Weasley asked his friends, watching the girl sit at the counter with a drink in her hand.

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll get to know her soon." His best mate Harry replied.

The next morning, after no sleep whatsoever, Alex was in no mood for anything. She was quite willing to sit quietly, and enjoy her breakfast. But that was interrupted by a _squeak, squeeeaakkk! _And a rat jumping through her oatmeal.

"ARGHHH!" she growled as the sludge went into her lap. She hissed again when she realised that ginger ball of fluff sitting on her lap was the cat yesterday.

"Get...off...me...now." She said through clenched teeth.

_Miaow. _Alex let a howl pf fury and grabbed the cat by the tail. All of a sudden, the girl's owner descended from the staircase to witness Alex flinging her cat across the room.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone!" The girl screamed and flung her herself after the cat.

Alex just shrugged and picked the rat out of her oatmeal.

"Does this happen to belong to anyone?" She asked casually, holding the rat close to her chest.

"Yeah, he's mine. Thanks from saving scabbers from Crookshanks...the cat." The boy said, taking scabbers from Alex.

"No problem." She replied.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The boy said, holding out his hand.

"Alex Wyatt."

"And I'm Harry Potter." A boy with jet-black hair and a scar across his forehead said quietly. They all shook hands and sat down at the table.

"That was Hermione by the way. It was her cat. Awful thing. Always trying to eat Scabbers."

Alex laughed as she watched the girl Hermione console the mass of fur. Alex shrugged her shoulders again, and said, "I don't like cats." The three of them laughed and Hermione looked up to see the horrid girl sitting with her friends. She got up off the floor and joined them at the table. She had heard their entire conversation, so when she sat down, she said, "I'll try to keep Crookshanks away from you in future."

Alex smiled and said, "That would probably be an idea. Thanks." Both girls shook hands and the topic turned to school.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm going into Sixth Year. I transferred from Ireland." Alex replied, after she ordered another breakfast.

"Oh really? What school did you come from? Why?" Hermione asked all these questions in a rush."

Alex laughed and said, "I'm from a school called Carpedium. I transferred because the school was blown up by Death Eaters."

Silence was greeted with this news.

"Was anybody hurt?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, a few people died. But most of us were ok. Do you mind if we get onto another topic? This one is a bit too depressing for me."

This was answered with a resounding yes, and for the rest of the afternoon, the four of them, became close friends, even though they had only just met Alex.


End file.
